callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ballistic Knife
Information in the article is later contradicted by the trivia section, which itself is about half the article. I'm here asking other users for help on getting the right information on this page. So what I saw in the video, is that the player is carrying it, as it is an inventory item. He fires the blade (presumably with the fire button), then runs and stabs a second player with the melee knife. The melee knife has a different animation, though this may compliment the "Backstabber" bonus he gets. Afterwards, the play is able to pick up his ballistic knife blade, and reloads it. So what does everybody think? LITE992 17:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) DS That image on the DS is not a ballistic knife: it is a M203 grenade launcher; so correct it please! Reload? In the trailer there s 2 knifed are we sure it can be picked up and it isn't the /nd one?Darth smeg02 16:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This weapon is fictional I just want to say I don't like this weapon, because even though it is cool its not a weapon that actually exists in the real world. Its like one of them fictional James Bond weapons like a pen that shoots bullets, which is cool but not something soldiers take with them into battle. If you ask me, the Tactical Knife was just fine. The Tactical Knife does exactly the same thing, but something that actually exists and makes sense. Just my 2 cents. 10:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL that is among the dumbest thing i have ever heard. it is a real weapon of Russian origin and is illegal in most of the world.Alex Walker13029 10:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Alex Walker13029 Plus, it will more likely replace the throwing knife (wich is not used in real life), not the tactical knife. Yeah, throwing knife was what i meant instead of tactical knife. But seriously, a Throwing Knife is something that actually exists in the real world, and it does the exact same thing as this fictional James Bond weapon so I would have preferred it was used instead. Plus the game also has a crossbow, so a silent ranged weapon already exists in the game so there was no reason for Treyarch to resort to make believe. 16:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :The Ballistic Knife is in no way fictional. A simple inquiry through your search engine of choice would reveal that this weapon clearly exists and has existed for quite some time. -Nogert 16:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :To the person who says it is fictional, it was the main CQC weapon of the russian Spetznaz for a while i think type it in on youtube and watch the deadliest warrior show on them it has the knife- it does CRAZY damage and it will be a weapon i will use lot in game, hope this helps :) :Wronnng! This is a real weapon of soviet design that is restricted in certain usa states. Wii+PC 01:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :don't you guys think we should put a link for proof to be real: LINK GunsSwordsFlames 02:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. The pen that shoots bullets is real. Ian Fleming based James Bond on his experiences in World War II, where infiltrators were given disguised weapons such as mechanical pencil pistols, pens that could fire darts, and knives diguised as pencils, coins, ect. Wii+PC 10:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :wikipedia:Ballistic knife 11:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh this weapon is all too real. the only thing is when u reload in game the player just simply puts it back in. in real life the reload is much more complicated. :Zombiehunter115 22:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Black Ops commando! To me, this thing is not only a replacement for the Throwing Knife, but I think it is also Treyarch's Commando. I mean seriously, you can be standing 20 feet away from your enemy and *pew* "You killed *player* by shooting him in the back with your knife". Wouldn't you agree? Thank you Treyarch, for giving us a weapon we can abuse. and also, I just looked it up and they can shoot about 20 feet in real life, so Im not over exaggerating 00:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : It WAD (Works As Designed) so I see no problem here. Cpl. Wilding 01:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : The thing that sucked about Commando was that any noob can pull it off very easily as it takes no real aiming whatsoever. Hopefully, the Ballistic Knife will require players to aim and it shouldn't be very easy to aim it either. If it works about the same as the Throwing Knife, then I think that would be just about right. 09:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :No it's not commando. Like the throwing knife and tomahawk, the ballistic knife requires skill. LITE992 10:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Speed increase Just wondering, does anybody know if this increases the speed of stabbing like the Tactical Knife does aswell? Smuff 16:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This is a standalone weapon, not an attachment. Therefore there is no reason to believe that it would have any effect on melee speed as it is not used with the players' melee attack. Incrognito 21:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Why the hell does this thing suck so bad? I swear to God that at the effective range I can use this damn thing, I could simply tomahawk my enemy. YuriKaslov 00:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Bro ballistic knife is for only use me blade not average players it has the gayest kind of arc and imean i could stand on you in demolition and shoot both knifes and missRick Grimes 21:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a personal problem. I get hella use out of this weapon. --Twentyfists 01:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ballistic knife is for people who can use it its like throwing a grenade Ztormtrooper 18:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Perfect stealth weapon Think. If you're going to make a class with Ninja, Ghost, Tomahawk, and a primary with a Suppressor attachment (as well as maybe Scout), the Ballistic Knife would easily be a great choice for secondary. Makes literally almost no noise, and the weapon is both reusable like the Tomahawk as well as giving quicker melee times. Also, when you're defending, you could fire the knife at the enemy from where you're at while they're stealing the flag/capturing the position, and they'd never know what hit them. Trueblade74 13:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :They WOULD know what hit them because there is a Killfeed and Killcam :) Maj. BlackoutThe Game[[User:Maj. Blackout|'Maj. Blackout']]The Game 13:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :While the stabbing part of the knife is stealthy, and the firing of the knife makes practically no sound, the ballistic knife does still show up on the radar. Cheese Power 23:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Zombies Normal knifing with the ballistic knife seems to be more powerful then the ordinary knife against regular zombies, in early rounds it may take two ballistic knife stabs while taking 5 or 6 normal knife stabs. Can someone on a PC version verify just how much damage it does in zombies? Or rather, do the damage values listed on the The Krauss Refibrillator page apply to the knifing or just the projectiles? Arcdash 01:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) defective pack a punch? i have pack a punched this many times on zombies, but it's insta-revive abilites r not working. i read on here that u can eather shoot them, run up and stab them, or throw a 'nade at them. well, my aim w/ it is bad, and i always miss when i throw a 'nade. so i just run up and stab, but it never revives. was i wrong and u can't just stab them? and can u throw a 'nade at them and it'll revive and i really have been missing? or have i not been missing and throwing 'nades doesn't work? Zombiehunter115 22:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Puts you on Mini-map Just in case anyone asks, I just added for both games the knife puts you on the Mini-map when fired. I have confirmed this my self in my weapon tests. 04:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC)69.140.242.33